Living in Equestria
by Chaotic Sky
Summary: Follow the lives of two bronies who are taken to equestria for an unknown purpose. follow them as they go through everything equestria has to offer  Rated-M for who knows where this story will go
1. New Places,Big Changes

**A/N This is my first FanFiction of anything So if you could do a review of how bad my story is or how good that would be nice :D**

"I don't know how I keep getting myself into shit with you man." I said angrily at my friend, Drake. He was referring to the egging that we did to one of the assholes that we saw at school. After we egged the place he saw us, once we realized that he chasing following us we ran as fast as our legs could take us.

"Hey, at least we got out" He said, "Now follow me I know a shortcut back to the house"

"I don't know man, this "Shortcut" looks hella sketchy." I replied

"Stop being a wuss Noah now lets go"

"Alright jeez don't need to fu-" I was cut off before I could finish.

"LOOK OUT"

"For Wha-" BONK

I could feel my body coming back to life. 'Oh man what happened'. That's when all the memories of last night started flooding into my head. "Oh shiiiiiit"

"_All will be revealed soon my little pony_"

'Pony? What's going to be revealed? Who said that?' All these things kept going around in my mind until, I felt a falling sensation going though my body. My eyes shot open only to see a tree about 100 feet under me. I could feel the wind rush past me as I started falling directly aimed at the lone tree. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT, IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Then I just accepted the unavoidable and just closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

-CRACK- -SMASH- -THUD-

"….what was… OH MY CELES….SPIKE HELP M…STALLION TO TH…..PITAL"

'Everything is a blur, guess that means I'm still alive' 'Owww my heeeeaaaaaddd'

-I passed out due to pain right then-

I could feel my body coming to for the second time. 'Well this feels oddly familiar'

I felt myself slowly opening my eyes. As I looked around I figured out that I was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV. As I looked down to try and see the damage to my body I noticed something very odd. 'i..I have hooves? I have hooves. I HAVE HOOVES'

"I HAVE HOOVES!" I screamed in horror as I looked at my body.

"Huh n…Noah is that you?" a familiar voice said

"DRAKE WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPINING TO ME!" still shocked looking at my new body

"What are you talking about?"

"IM A FUCKING HORSE DRAKE..HORSE!"

"Dude, Stay calm"

"What's happening to us drake, I'm Flipping out man"

"And you think i'm NOT just shut the fuck up and hopefully someone will explain to us what's happening" drake said in a surprisingly calm tone.

And right on cue a horse with a nurse hat and red fur walked in.

"Ah I see you two are awake, I am nurse Redheart"

'Talking horses? This cant get any weirder'

"Its nice to meet you nurse" Drake said still in a calm tone, "But would you mind explaining to me and my friend what happened to us?"

"Certainly, you sir" she said pointing her hoof at me "crashed through the roof of the library, luckily the librarian carried you to the E.R. You have multiple cuts and bruises through out your body and wings" 'Wings! I take my last comment back, this just got weirder' "Also you have a few broken ribs but other then that you should be fine"

"And you sir" she said pointing to the bed next to me 'I guess that's where Drake is'

"Have a hairline crack in your horn" 'I give up' "and a broken hoof, an easy fix you two should be fine and out of here by noon today." She said giving off a warm smile. I looked at drake and said

"Ok, so we are Horses, I have wings, you have a horn, and we still have no idea how we got here. That's just Fucking great."

"Well technically you are ponies, Stallions to be precise." Nurse Redheart added

"Well what now?" I said looking at drake

"I may know the answer to that" said an unknown voice

I turned my head to see a light purple fured, dark blue with pink and dark purple highlighted mane.

"I KNOW YOU" Drake said out of his calm tone.

"And how do you know this?" I said with a confused look on my face

"long story, not important, what is important is that I know where we are and who this is!" Drake said

"Care to explain?" I said

"We, bare with me here, are in EQUESTRIA!" Drake said with a rather anticipated look on his face.

"You mean from that kids show?" I said looking at him with a confused face "With the ponies and the harmony and the singing?"

"Yes"

"Ok well if that's true then why are we here?" I asked drake

"That's why I'm here" I turned turned back to the purple mare who was speaking.

"Princess Celestia told me that both of you were coming but she never said why?" The mare continued

"Excusse me, but could I get your name?" I asked the mare in which I still didn't know the name of.

"Of course, my name is Twilight Sparkle I'm the local librarian here in ponyville. Whats your name?"

"I'm Noah, and that's my friend Drake over there." I motioned to Drake who was still in the bed next to me.

"Well why don't we get you fixed up so I can show you around ponyville until Celestia informs me on why you're here?" Twilight asked

"Sure but how are you supposed to fix us? I thought you were a librarian?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"I've read a few books on basic healing spells that should be enough to get you on your feet for now" As soon as she finished her sentence I felt a weird tingle though my body and saw that her horn was glowing. "There that should've done the trick"

As Nurse Redheart took my cast off I quickly took the hand mirror from beside my beed and I looked at my new body. I was a black fured stallion with dark green eyes, mane and tail. 'wow I look scary'. I then turned to see that Drake was light orange fured stallion with blue eyes, red mane and tail. "Damn man you light tight" I told Drake.

"Thanks man you too" He replied

Once I got myself out of bed I noticed that standing on all fours felt really natureal once I streached out my wings is when I knew it was going to get complicated.

"Ok you boys ready?" Twilight asked

I gave her a slight nod and we were lead out to the front doors of the hospital.

"Welcome to Ponyville"

**BoomBamBaby Lets see some reviews Keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction**


	2. Meeting the Mane6

**A/N I would like to thank TimeFather64 & Monkey157 for reviewing the story, at first i just thought of deleting the story and just undo all of it then i got some encouragement for them so heres Chapter 2 Remember Its My First FanFic.**

As the doors opened sunshine was quickly shone into my eyes temporarily stunning me. As my eyes adjusted to the new light I saw that we were in what looked like a small town filled with all types of ponies.

"Let me show you around town" Twilight said

"Sure why not" I said with eyes still burning a little from the sun

We stopped at what looked like to be a giant gingerbread house with the words, Sugercube Corner, drawn on the front with what looks like frosting. As we entered the building I saw a very energetic looking pony working the counter.

"Pinkie I want you to meet our new friends" Twilight said to the pink pony

As soon she caught a glimpse of Drake, and me she let off a big gasp and bolted into the kitchen.

"Was it something I said?" I said with a confused look on my face

"She does this all the time you'll find out why later" Twilight and Drake said in unison.

After a few minutes of walking (Trotting?) we ended up in front of a large white building with a sign that said, Carousel Boutique. After a light knock on the front door a voice came from the other side.

"I'll be right with you, one moment please"

A few moments of silence later a white pony with a curled purple mane and tail, opened the door.

"How may I- Oh hello twilight who's your stallion friends" the mare said as she quickly turned her attention to Drake and me.

"This is Noah and Drake, they're-"

"New to ponyville," I said cutting off Twilight "Twilight can I speak to you in private please?"

"Sure" Twilight said

We walked a few meters away so that the other ponies couldn't here us.

"It was very rude of you to cut me off mid-Sentence Noah" She said with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"I know and i'm sorry, but I think if you went around telling people that we're from a different world, that might make mine and Drakes life here harder here don't you think?"

"I guess" she said

"Good"

As we returned to our friends Drake told me that rarity had to go make new dresses for the upcoming ball and she couldn't talk at the moment. As we headed to our next destination, which was a farm called Sweet apple acres; I saw a light blue blur heading straight towards us.

"GET DOWN" I screamed

Once I hit the floor I heard something fly above me then a loud –THUMP-. As I got up I looked around to find what was flying at us I saw Drake on the floor with a cyan furred, rainbow maned pony laying on top of him.

"RAINBOW DASH You have to watch where you're flying, you could have killed one of our new friends!" I heard twilight say

"Sorry, I was just practicing my new move I'm going to show the Wonderbolts" Rainbow said

"Drake, you okay man?" I said to the dazed pony

"Yeah I think so" he responded

As I pulled him back onto his hooves I saw rainbow fly off into the sky.

After our visit of Sweet apple acres Twilight said she had one more friend she wanted us to meet. We stopped in front of a little cottage. "Fluttershy open the door I want you to meet our new friends" Twilight said.

Once the door opened I don't know if it was the new pony in me or what but I was instantly attracted to the mare standing in the doorway. She was a yellow furred and had a pink mane and tail, but what really got my attention was her eyes. They were a deep aqua blue, they were also shaped differently then the other he's seen.

"oh…hello" Fluttershy said in a barley audible voice

"Fluttershy this is Noah and Drake" Twilight said

"Hi I'm Drake" Drake said

"And I'm N-" is all I could say before my tongue slipped out of my mouth. Once I got my tongue back in my mouth my face felt like it was on fire. I could here giggles from Twilight and Fluttershy. 'At least I made her laugh'.

"Well it's getting late, we're going to head to the library" Twilight said

"Oh…ok twilight, goodnight" Fluttershy said in the quiet and oh-so-cute voice I loved.

As we were walking back to town I heard Drake whisper into my ear. "You've got a crush on Fluttershy"

"Shut up Drake" I snapped at him

"Noah and Fluttershy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"SHUT IT DRAKE"

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carr-" I stuck my hoof out in front of him and he tripped and landed on his face.

"Stop it you two, we're here" Twilight said

When I stopped to look up at the library something look familiar about it.

"This tree, it looks familiar," I said trying to remember where I know the tree from.

"This is the library, it's also the place that you crashed into" twilight said

"Oh right, sorry about that"

"It's fine, my assistant spike was repairing the roof when you were in the hospital"

"Spike, who's that?" I said

"Spike's my assistant, he's also the only dragon in ponyville" she said

"DRAGON!"

"Don't worry Spikes still a baby he won't hurt you"

"Oh ok good" I said sighing

As Twilight opened the door to the library I noticed that it was pitch black.

"Don't you think that we should light a candle or open a window in here Twilight?" I said

"SURPRISE"

"OH SHIT" I said as the large group of ponies almost gave me a heart attack.

"Hii'-GASP-" pinkie said with a large smile on her face

"Thanks?" I said as I was barely able to get the gist of what she said.

"No thank yooooou, NOW LETS PARTY" pinkie suddenly was on the dance floor

'I will never figure out how she does that' As I was walking around I happen to bump into applejack we made small talk but then she brought up something I didn't think of yet.

"So Noah what's yer special talent?" applejack asked

"Special talent? What do you mean?" I replied

"Ya mean you still don't 'ave yer cutie mark?"

"Cutie what-now?"

"A cutie mark, the mark on every ponies flank that shows what their special talent is."

As I turned to look at my flank I noticed that is was blank, when I looked at Applejack's she had apples marked on her.

"Oh that's what those are, I thought those were just tattoos"

"Tattoos?"

"Never mind about that, I guess that I haven't found it yet. Excuse me I have to talk to my friend Drake"

I found drake at a table with two other mares, downing a shot of "_Rainbow Vodka_"

"Yo Drake I need to tell you something" I said

"Noah is-is that you ***hic* **didja know that they got old al-cho-hol down in equestria. It's amazing man," Drake said with a slight slur in his voice

"Erm never mind ill tell you in the morning**"**

"What ever you say old-buddy-old-pal"

As night drew near I began to get tired but the party was still going strong. As I was wondering the library for a quiet place to sleep I found Fluttershy in a corner by herself.

"Hey Fluttershy" I said

"oh hi Noah" she said in the voice I still found cute

"Why aren't you partying with your friends?"

"oh I don't want to ruin their fun"

"How could you ruin anyone's fun?" after realizing that I just complimented her I felt my face begin to blush.

"Thank you Noah," she said with her face slightly blushed

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO GET A ROOM" Drake yelled from across the room. You could tell he was still drunk because he started to do vulgar thrusts towards Fluttershy and me.

"Shut It Drake!" I yelled back

I looked back at Fluttershy who was now a deeper shade of red.

"Man, at the rate this party is going I won't get any sleep" I said to myself

"you can sleep at my house, I mean if you want…" Fluttershy said

"You would let me sleep at your house? Even though we barely know each other?"

"you seem like a nice person"

"Really! Thank you Fluttershy," I said as I wrapped my hooves around her to give her a big hug

"GET A ROOM"

"SHUT IT DRAKE"

Once we got back to Fluttershy's house she gave me some blankets and let me sleep on her couch.

"Thanks again Fluttershy" I said giving her another warm hug.

"Oh its no problem really" she said slightly blushing.

Once Fluttershy went up to her room I drifted off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

**BimBamBop Chapter 2 a little side note i might not be updateing as frequently as i am now due to unseen concequences. If you have any suggestions for the story pm me it **

**And Remember to Review and tell me how bad [or good] i did i think i could improve on a lot i just need someone to tell me what to fix. This is Skylight Harmony Out...**


End file.
